


Devil's Daughter In Love

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being the daughter of Lucifer and falling in love with one of the members of Team Free Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You rubbed your face tiredly. Ever since your father had fallen back into the pit over a year ago in Sam Winchester’s body you had to admit that you felt something for the younger Winchester when you had watched him from afar. Of course your father didn’t like the idea that you liked his vessel and forbade you to even see him.

 

You heard the fluttering of wings. You closed your eyes not even looking back. “Uncle.” You said not even turning your back. “Castiel.” You bit out his name.

 

“Y/N. You know you are not supposed to be here.” Castiel said in his gruff voice.

 

You turned and faced him. You smoothed out the white dress that you wore. It reached your knees and was tight fitting in all the right places of your vessel. “Uncle you have no right to tell me what to do.”

 

“Y/N you need to stop watching the Winchesters.” He said narrowing his blue eyes.

 

You rolled your (color) eyes. You crossed your arms under your bust. “Is there something wrong with me watching the Winchesters?”

 

“You cannot have interest in them.”

 

“Oh really? Is it because of my father?” You hissed.

 

“You are the daughter of Lucifer. They will kill you.”

 

“I am not my father Castiel and you know it.”

 

“I know…” Castiel said with a nod of his head.

 

“Uncle… you should introduce me to them… Sam and Dean.” A small smile came to your lips when you said Sam’s name. You had no idea what you were feeling towards Sam, but you needed to meet him. That was the one thing that you needed to do or you would have bursted.

 

Castiel let out a sigh. “There is no way for me to stop you?”  
  


You shook your head.

 

“Y/N you do realize how dangerous this is.”

 

“I know… But you can tell them that I am different than my father…” You pleaded with him.

 

“I will tell them. You are nothing like your father... “ Castiel agreed with you. You had more of a different approach to things than him. Castiel had admired that about you that is for sure. “Okay… come with me Y/N.” He held out his hand to you.

 

You took his hand.

 

He wrapped his large hand around your small one. A fluttering of wings and the two of you fluttered to where Sam and Dean were. The two of you fluttered and appeared behind Sam and Dean.

 

Dean turned his head and looked at Castiel. “What the hell Cas? We weren’t done talking to you.” Dean said in a gruff voice.

 

You shifted a little bit behind your uncle. You came out from behind your uncle.

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Cas who the hell is this?”

 

You looked down shyly as you felt both Sam and Dean looking at you.

 

“This is Y/N…”

 

“Is she like you?”  
  


“Yes.” Castiel said looking at Dean. “She’s my niece.”

 

“Your niece?”  
  


“Wait… who’s daughter is she?” Sam asked.

 

You fidgeted standing there. You nervously tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

“She doesn’t want to be judged.” Castiel told the two of them.

 

“Damnit Cas whose daughter is she?” Dean snapped.

 

“Lucifers.”

 

“What?!” Dean yelled. “Let’s gank this bitch.”

 

“No.” Castiel said putting his arm around her in a protective stance.

 

“Why the hell not.”

 

“Dean… let’s just hear Cas out.” Sam said pleading with his brother.

 

“She’s not like her father.”

 

You shyly looked up at them. Your cheeks flushed when you saw the soft look that Sam was giving you. It made you feel a bit better.

 

“So she’s not like her father?” Sam questioned.

 

Castiel shook his head. “She has a different view.”

 

“And what are we going to do about this Cas?”  Dean asked crossing his arms.

 

“I could help you.” You offered softly.

 

“What?”

 

“She could help… she’s also an angel of the  lord she can help as much as I can.”

 

Sam looked at you. “Are you certain that you want to do that, Y/N?”

 

You smiled and nodded your head. “Yes.”

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Devil's Daughter in Love

You had been with the Winchesters for a while now. Your uncle would pop in and out to make sure that everything was alright. You had helped Sam and Dean on countless cases which made you pleased that they were trusting you more. But now you were stuck here in a motel with Sam and Dean.

 

Dean looked at the two of you. Dean had an idea. He was planning on going out and leaving the two of you here at the motel. The sexual tension that he was feeling was driving him up the damn wall. “I’m gonna go out.” He announced.

 

You looked at Dean with wide eyes. “What?”  
  


“I’m gonna go out… The two of you I am sure can find something to do.” He told you.

 

“Dean…” Sam said getting up from where he was sitting. It was bad enough Dean had figured out that he had liked you. This was his way of shoving the two of you together. That was not the way that he wanted to do this. Besides he knew that you really didn’t know much of the world. At least of the human world. You didn’t know feelings like your Uncle did and that was something that he knew that in time you would have to learn.

 

“Later.” Dean said darting out the door leaving the two of you alone in a silent motel room.

 

You looked at Sam in confusion. “What… what was that all about? It seemed like he didn’t want to be around us. Does he hate us?” You asked kind of hurt that Dean left like he had.

 

“Oh no, Y/N… he doesn’t hate us.” Sam explained to you.

 

“Then why did he leave?”

 

“He thought that we needed time together.”

 

“Why?” Dean couldn’t have figured out that you were curious about Sam. There was no way. If he had then why didn’t he just say it right out in the open. According to your Uncle Cas, Dean was fairly vocal when it came to Sam. So this confused you even more.

 

“I guess he thought that we needed it. To talk and what not.”

 

You pursed your lips unsure of what to think.

 

Sam looked at you. “Y/N are you alright with this?”

 

You looked at Sam and nodded your head. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Sam nervously looked at you. There was no way that he could admit his feelings towards you. There was no possible way that you would feel the same way.

 

You looked at Sam in confusion. He was looking at you strange. What the heck was wrong with him? “Sam are you alright?”

 

“Yeah…” He said swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“Hey Sam.”

 

“Yes, Y/N?”

 

“Can I ask you a question?” You asked smiling looking curiously at him.

 

“Yeah of course…”

 

“How can you tell that your falling in love?” You asked cocking your head to the side in the cute way that Sam loved.

 

Sam’s cheeks flushed. Had you figured it out? Had you figured out that he liked you and you were trying to figure out what love was or did you have feelings for him?

 

“Sam?”

 

“Oh… um… well… they are the best part of your day… the first person that you think about… you’d do anything for them… you like their imperfections.... you become a better person…” Sam told you the best that he could.

 

Your cheeks flushed. That was something that you were happy that you had learned. “Can I try something Sam?”

 

Sam nodded his head.

 

You moved closer to him. You got onto your tip toes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. You pulled away from him after pressing a soft kiss. You looked into his hazel eyes.

 

“Y/N…”

  
“I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a sequel to this?


	3. Part 3

Sam and you thought that it would be wise to keep your relationship as so it was called a secret. You had decided to keep it hidden from his brother, Dean and your Uncle Castiel. Neither of you had a clue of how the two of them would react. Except for you had a pretty good idea how your Uncle Castiel would react to it.

 

But how much longer would the two of you be able to keep up with what you were doing? You had almost gotten caught by Dean who knows how many times. Random kisses in the motel rooms and occasionally on the gig that Dean or Sam found. Sometimes during research. But never once had you been caught. Dean actually thought that the two of you didn’t like one another when he was around which was a good thing.

 

Today just happened to be a day off and Dean had gone off to do something. Perhaps work on baby which was a good thing.

 

Sam pulled you to him. He growled softly at you before placing a soft kiss onto your lips.

 

“We have to be careful.” You whispered against his lips.

 

“I know.” He said huskily.

 

Neither of you had heard fluttering wings alerting you that an angel had come into the room while the two of you were wrapped up into one another giving kisses and soft touches on the cheeks and neck.

 

“What in father is this?” A gruff voice called from behind you.

 

You and Sam jumped away from one another.

 

“Y/N? What is father’s name are you doing?” Castiel said in anger. He didn’t like you being close to Sam Winchester of all people. He didn’t mind you helping out on their cases, but this was ridiculous. Seeing you that close to Sam and kissing him made his blood boil. You were his niece and he was supposed to protect you.

 

“Uncle Castiel…” You said looking down ashamed that you had been caught for keeping a secret for so long.

 

“How long has this been going on for, Y/N?” Castiel demanded.

 

You didn’t reply.

 

“Y/N you know better.”

 

You looked up at him. “I love him!”

 

“Y/N… you’re young.”  
  


“I know that… but Uncle Cas…”

 

“You can’t be with a human.”

 

“He can see my wings!” You shouted.

 

Castiel looked at you with wide eyes. He knew what that meant. He hated the thought of you having a mate. He swore to protect you and now you had a mate in Sam… which was baffling to him. Now what was he supposed to do.

 

“Can’t you accept that he is mine?”

 

Castiel looked at you and then at Sam. He let out a soft sigh. “Don’t hurt her.” He told Sam.

 

“I would never dream of it.”

 

“And be warned that demons are aiming for her.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You better protect her.”

 

“I will.”

 

“I will hold you to that. If anything should happen to her or you hurt her. I will smite you.”

  
You groaned and face palmed. God Castiel was stubborn.

 

“I know.” Sam said softly before looking at you with adoration.

 

 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Uncle shows up and asks a serious question.

You were curled up on the bed with Sam inside of the bunker. Your head rested against Sam’s solid chest. You loved days like this. Days that you four were running around all over the place on a case that Dean or Sam randomly picked up. The Winchesters had to consider themselves lucky because they had your uncle and you on their team.

 

Your head shot up when you heard a buzzing noise coming from the television.

 

“Y/N? Baby what is it?” Sam asked looking at you with confusion.

 

“The television just turned on.” You told Sam as you sat up completely.

 

Sam sat up as well the blanket falling from his bare chest.

 

You got up to your feet and moved towards the television. You pressed the button turning it off. You turned and went to walk back to the bed that you shared with Sam, when it suddenly turned back on. You turned quickly and saw your uncle, Gabriel. “Uncle Gabriel.” You scolded him.

 

The television shut off and you heard the fluttering of wings.

 

You turned your head and there stood Gabriel in all his glory.

 

“Y/N…” He said with a smile looking at you through whiskey colored eyes.

 

“What are you doing here?” You questioned looking at him with narrowed eyes. You knew how your uncle was. He was the trickster of the family.

 

“I thought I would visit my favorite niece and her human boyfriend.”

 

Your cheeks flushed as well as Sam’s cheeks. “I am your only niece Uncle Gabriel.” You said shaking your head.

 

Gabriel smiled.

 

“What are you doing here trickster.” Sam asked standing up and coming up behind you.

 

“I never thought that I would see a Winchester with an angel. Not after all of the hype that you and your brother causing problems.”

 

“All because we would not accept our roles to put your brothers fighting to rest?” Sam growled out.

 

You wrapped your arm around Sam’s middle. “A fight between father and Uncle Michael should have been settled a long ago and not through Sam and Dean. All thanks to Uncle Zachariah the apocalypse had started and father had been unleashed.”

 

“And yet you remained hidden from him.” Gabriel said looking at you.

 

“Father would have used me. You know that. He wouldn’t have cared if I had fallen.” You said shaking your head.

 

“That may be true, but you could have shown yourself sooner. I had to find out through Castiel that you were even alive.”

 

“Uncle Castiel told me you were dead.”

 

“I am good at what I do.” He said with a smile.

 

“Why are you here Gabriel?” Sam questioned holding you close to him.

 

“I am just here to say that I don’t approve of this.” Gabriel said shaking his head.

 

“Of course you don’t.”

 

“I’m not finished Sammy.” Gabriel said crossing his arms. “I’ve grown fond of humans.” He smiled a small smile. “And if she dies… well… I will be after you.”

 

“Gabriel.” You said looking at your uncle.

 

“Now onto a serious level…”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you going to give your grace up?”

 

You went silent. Were you willing to give up your grace to be with Sam? Now that was something that you were going to have to think on.

 

“Y/N…” Sam said looking at you.

 

You looked at Sam and then back to your Uncle.

 

“Y/N.” Sam said calling to you again.

 

You looked at him again.

 

“You don’t have to give your grace up to be with me.”

 

You shook your head. “I can… I…” You let out a soft sigh. “I am going to think about it.” You said softly.

 

Gabriel nodded his head. “That is a good choice, Y/N.”

 

You looked at your uncle. “If you fell in love with a human… would you give up your grace to be with her?”

 

Gabriel nodded his head. “Without a doubt.” He told you with a smile. He wanted you to be happy and you seemed pretty happy with Sam. That was a good thing.

 

Now you had your uncle’s answer. Now you really needed to come up with a choice in what you were going to do. Were you going to give your grace up to be with Sam?

 

 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5

For weeks you had been thinking it over of what you were going to do. You had no idea of what you were going to do about your relationship with Sam. He was perfect for you in every way. You loved him in a way that you never thought that you would love someone. Your uncle Gabriel was right. You had a big choice to make. You had remained near Sam, but you had to think about this so you gave yourself time away from him to think about it. Which you of course sadly didn’t like and neither did he.

 

But also during the time of your thinking Sam had wandered off places keeping it a secret from you. You of course had no idea what it was all about. Him borrowing Dean’s baby while you were out on hunts and him sometimes taking his truck when he was at the bunker. He happened to be gone again today. It made you sad to know that Sam was out somewhere without you.

 

A knock on the door broke you from your thoughts. You got up off of the bed walking over to the door. You opened it slowly and saw Dean standing there with a box in his hands. You looked at him in confusion. What was this all about? “Dean?”

 

Dean handed you the box. “You are to meet Sammy tonight down stairs.” Dean said with a smile.

 

You tilted your head in confusion as you took the box from him.

 

“Sammy bought that for you and he will see you tonight.”

 

“What’s this all about?”

 

“You will see.” Dean said turning on his heels waving his hand at you walking down the hallway.

 

You blinked in confusion. That was the strangest conversation that you had with the elder Winchester. What was really going on here? What did Sam have in mind? He knew that you couldn’t eat anything. So what was going through your boyfriend’s mind? You closed the door and opened the box. You gasp when you saw a light blue dress in the box with a note inside of it. You picked the note  up and read it.

 

Y/N,

Meet me in the dining room for dinner tonight. Wear the dress please.

Love Sam

 

You smiled a small smile. You would be meeting up with Sam and find out what he had in mind for the two of you that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had changed into the dress and went down to the dining room and saw that Sam had gone all out. He had set the table with candles, wine glasses and dinner even though it was just for him. He even had some red roses in a vase on the table. You felt tears come to your eyes. It was beautiful. “Sam… what’s this all about?”

 

“Y/N you know I love you.” He said walking towards you.

 

“Yes.” You said looking at him. “I will marry you.”

  
Sam pulled out the ring that was a blue diamond ring. He slipped it onto your finger. He got up to his feet grasping your hand in his. He leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want a sequel to this?


End file.
